Por verte sonreír
by ne-chan D
Summary: Enies Lobby, el final de una batalla. Luffy no puede moverse, pero... ¿Que más da? Arriesgaré mi vida por ti, lo haré por verte sonreír. Final "alternativo" a la batalla de Enies Lobby con un personaje de mi invención.


Holaaa^^ ¿Que taal? Espero que bien:3 Esta es una de mis varias ideas sobre alternativas a momentos de One Piece con mi propio personaje, espero que les guste n_n

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de One Piece me pertenecen, son obra del perfecto Eiichiro Oda. *¬*

**Advertencias: **Hay un personaje nuevo, Neus, que SI me pertenece y es invención mía. Neus es una chica que va con la tripulación de Luffy desde hace mucho, seria la segunda tripulante y esta obviamente, enamorada de Luffy D. Monkey, el chico que la salvó._ (Si quieres saber más sobre Neus lee mi otro fic "El día que me enamoré de ti, el día que no me callé." o/y "El amor es eterno") _

_* Pensamientos Luffy_

* * *

******Por verte sonreír.**

Empecé a correr siguiendo la procedencia del grito. Las lágrimas dificultaban mi visión, esquivaba como podía a la Marina sin molestarme en pelear. Seguía corriendo.

- ¡Neus cuidado! – Oí de la voz de Zoro a la vez que me agarraba del brazo hacia él y atacaba a varios agentes que iban a por mi.

- Gra… gracias… - Conseguí decir.

- Vamos, te cubriré.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí corriendo. Aceleré el paso, cerré los ojos un instante, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Me paré de golpe, al final del camino. Unas rocas procedentes del puente donde me encontraban cayeron al mar. Dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, en la torre donde hace poco había habido un gran golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron, las lágrimas salieron, mi voz se cortó. Mi corazón murió en ese instante.

- Lu… ¡LUFFY! – Grité con todo el aire que me quedaba. - ¡Luffy! – Repetí con toda mi fuerza.

Mis piernas fallaron, caí al suelo de rodillas. Mis ojos seguían llorando.

- ¿¡Luffy que haces!? – Grité nuevamente. - ¡Levanta! ¡Te estamos esperando! ¡Ya tenemos a Robin, vámonos! – Continué entre sollozos.

_Mierda, no puedo moverme _

- ¡Neus tenemos que irnos! – Me gritó Zoro.

Ni si quiera me giré, seguía con la vista sobre el cuerpo de Luffy, tirando en el suelo, sin poder moverse. Luffy me miró y me dedico una sonrisa. Echaba de menos esa obra de arte.

Vi a Lucci con su forma hibrida, de leopardo, tirado en el suelo. Un cuerpo sin vida.

Volví a llamar a Luffy, sus ojos cambiaron y movió débilmente sus dedos. Lanzó un grito de dolor. Apretó su mano y golpeó el suelo con el puño, resignado.

Miré el acantilado, era una gran altura y el mar estaba agitado. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Me levanté con valor y fuerza. Sequé mis lágrimas. Cerré los ojos con la intención de saltar pero alguien me detuvo.

- Espera, te ayudaremos. – Me susurró Zoro.

Zoro y Sanji me ayudaron a impulsarme con la intención de llegar más lejos en mi salto. Cerré los ojos al sentir que volaba, los volví a abrir segundos después.

- Maldición… - Me dije a mi misma.

No llegaba, veía el mar acercarse hacia mi y no podía hacer nada, joder. Me resigné y caí al agua. Luché contra la fuerza del mar pero me era imposible, estaba agotada.

Sentí como una mano me agarraba. Era Robin, había conseguido crear una pequeña cuerda con sus brazos hasta donde se encontraba Luffy. Me agarré a ellos y con fuerza conseguí llegar. Subí a la superficie y me paré un momento, tosí agua y cogí aire, algo que echaba en falta.

Subí mi vista hacia el cuerpo de Luffy. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Me levanté de golpe y corrí hacia él. Me fallaban las fuerzas y mis piernas dejaron de obedecerme cuando llegué junto a él. Caí a su lado y me acerqué a su rostro.

- Luffy… Luffy contéstame… Vamos, todo se ha acabado… Luffy por favor… - Mis lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

- Ne… Neus… - Su voz me devolvió la fuerza.

- ¡Luffy! – Grité cuando le vi, mirándome, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Vamos Luffy, tenemos que irnos.

Él simplemente asintió. Yo le agarré y levanté hasta colocármelo en la espalda.

- Permíteme ser yo, quien te proteja ahora… - Susurré.

Vi como Luffy cerró los ojos, descansando. Él corazón me latió con fuerza. Mis ojos lloraron una vez más, pero con otro fin. La felicidad se mostró en mí con esa acción. Mis labios acompañaron a mis ojos con una sonrisa. Deseaba tanto volver a tenerle en mis brazos, sentir su tacto una vez más, oler su aroma, notar su calor, sus latidos. Necesitaba volver a ver su sonrisa.

_Gracias…_

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, todo había acabado ya. Un final feliz se mostraba nuevamente ante nosotros. El final de esta aventura había llegado y el comienzo de otra nacería con un nuevo amanecer.

Sonreí una vez más, aun con más fuerza. Corrí sin mirar atrás y salté. Salté al mar, donde pronto nos reuniríamos. Noté la fuerza del viento acariciar mi cuerpo. Merry nos esperaba, los demás ya estaba ahí, esperando el regresó de su capitán. Una vez llegue a cubierta emprendimos la marcha hacia nuevos mares. Lejos de esta horrible prisión, todos juntos, una vez más.

Dejé a Luffy apoyado en las paredes del Merry, me giré hacia él, lo abracé con fuerza justo después de besarle. De besar sus dulces labios, de abrazar a mi alocado capitán.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_****_¡Bueno pues hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado:3 Me harían muy feliz con un review, quiero saber vuestra opinión, tanto mala como buena! He escrito esta historia en muy poco tiempo así que algo no te ha gustado dímelo te lo agradeceré n_n

Tengo varias historias pensadas con mi nuevo personaje: Neus. Si quieres saber más, tanto continuaciones como recuerdos atrás, pídemelo ^^

Sayonaraa~ :33


End file.
